Various types of seatbelt attachments are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an expandable protective covering for a seatbelt including a substantially rectangular seatbelt cover having an expandable middle portion disposed between a pair of end portions and a slot continuously disposed within the seatbelt cover from a left side of a left end of the pair of end portions to a right side of a right end of the pair of end portions. What has been further needed is for each of a pair of locking mechanisms to have a locking button disposed on a front surface of each of the right end and the left end, respectively, and a release opening disposed on the back surface of each of the right end and the left end, respectively. A seatbelt is configured to be slidably disposed within the slot. Lastly, what has been needed is for the locking button to be both depressable into the release opening and releasable out of the release opening in order to selectively secure and release the seatbelt from within the slot. The expandable protective covering for a seatbelt is different from other seatbelt attachments, since it is specifically structured to expand to cover a seatbelt within the slot in order to alleviate the tension of the seatbelt from the chest and waist area of a wearer. The covering is ideal for women who are pregnant or for those who have had abdominal surgery. Furthermore, the covering provides not only a greater level of comfort to the wearer, but acts as a safety feature as well, since it helps to prevent burns, cuts and bruises to the wearer during an automobile accident.